Las hermans Black
by La Peregrina
Summary: Hubo una época en que las tres hermanas compartían todo, antes de que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y creara abismos entre ellas. Una historia llena de sangre, amor, deseo, odio, traición, dolor, venganza, y por sobre todas las cosas honor y valor.
1. Aquellos tiempos de oro

**Las hermanas Black**

**Capítulo 1: Aquellos tiempos de oro**

Hubo una época en que las tres hermanas compartían gratos momentos y eran inseparables, antes de que las tinieblas cayeran sobre el mundo mágico y la tierra bajo sus pies se curtiera creando abismos entre ellas. Antes de que sus caminos se separaran rotundamente, en los tiempos que aún asistían a Hogwarts. Una morena, una rubia y una castaña se escabullían en las penumbras de los pasillos nocturnos apenas iluminados por viejas antorchas. Vestidas con sus túnicas negras apenas eran visibles. Una de ellas se detuvo frente al cuadro de la bruja tuerta, encorvada bajo una enorme canasta que llevaba a cuestas.

- ¡Apárate! – Dijo una vos enfurecida.

- Supongo que no esperaras a que se abra porque tu se lo ordenas, verdad – Dijo la rubia cruzada de brazos mirando a su hermana incrédula y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- ¡Cállate Narcisa!, si eres tan inteligente abre tú este maldito retrato – Criticó irritada Bellatrix.

- Ya chicas… No discutan acá… Esperen a que lleguemos a Hogsmeade. – terció Andrómeda y a continuación levantó su varita y pronunció unas palabras haciendo que el retrato se apartara y pudieran entrar al pasadizo que llevaba hasta el sótano de Honeydukes.

Sin más rodeos entraron y caminaron por aproximadamente una hora. Al llegar cruzaron el sótano y robaron algunas golosinas del local ya cerrado. Con un conjuro que parecía muy complicado por la floritura que hacía Bella en le aire, logró que la puerta se abriera sin que sonara la alarma.

Salieron y fueron a refugiarse del frío en el único bar que se encontraba abierto a esas horas. Anteriormente se quitaron las túnicas del colegio para no llamar la atención.

Al entrar en La tres escobas, escogieron una mesa para sentarse y pidieron unos tragos largos de licor de menta con chocolate.

Oyeron que la puerta se abrió nuevamente y por ella entraron tres muchachos. Lucius Malfoy encabezaba la fila, tenía una mirada imponente y altiva tras sus ojos color metal. Se acomodaba el cabello azotado por el viento frío, dejándolo prolijamente sujeto en una cola de caballo. Seguido por Rabastan Lestrange, que se mostraba algo cansado y fastidiado por tener que acudir acompañando a sus dos amigos, sus ojos verdes estaban perdidos mostrando poco interés. Por último Rodolphus Lestrange, el hermano del anterior entraba serio y con la misma altivez que el primero, echaba miradas buscando a las tres Slytherins.

Al verlas los tres se encaminaron hacia la mesa empujando a unos cuantos que se los quedaban mirando espantados por su presencia.

Rodolphus se sentó junto a Bella y pidió un tequila. Mientras su hermano, realmente enfadado por estar allí muriéndose de frío en vez de estar en su tibia cama, se sentaba junto a Andrómeda y esta le acariciaba tiernamente la espalda para que se le pasara el enojo. Automáticamente el muchacho cambió su expresión como si con un solo toque de sus manos le hiciera ver las cosas muy diferentes. La tomó de la mano y le susurró algo al oído que hizo que la muchacha se sonrojara, se excusaron y salieron del bar riendo como dos niños traviesos.

Por otra parte, Cissy no había emitido palabra desde que los chicos llegaron. Mientras Bella se enfrascaba en una conversación, que como ya todos advertían, iba a terminar con ellos dos peleando e irritados uno con el otro, hasta que al final Rod desistiera de la pelea y le diera la razón.

Malfoy notó que su chica no le respondía las caricias atrevidas por debajo de la mesa, y tampoco le miraba.

Como si supiera exactamente que estaba pensando comenzó a decir:

- El idiota de Filch casi nos delata – Dijo el rubio esbozando una mueca de aburrimiento. – Le tuve que lanzar un hechizo desmemorizador al inepto squib. – A continuación poso su brazo sobre la espalda de Narcisa y con la otra dio un sorbo a su trago de menta. Esperando ver su reacción.

- ¿Acaso te estas excusando por haber llegado tarde?- Mirándole con el seño fruncido, se removió para apartar su silla y alejarse unos centímetros de Lucius – Pero por favor Lucius, se que vienes de estar con otra de tus conquistas más precisamente con la idiota de Ángela Abbot. No soy estúpida, tienes ese horrible olor a… a ella - Dijo Cissy apartando su brazo y mirándolo con expresión de asco y repugnancia.

- Me encanta cuando te enfadas y me miras así. – Dijo bajando su mano hasta su cintura, y luego más hasta su trasero mirándola con un gesto sexy y una sonrisa de lado que derretía a todas las chicas. Creía que así pensaría en otra cosa y no tendría que someterse al discurso de explicación.

- Suéltame Lucius, no te creas que voy a soportar estas cosas como cualquiera de las ineptas de tus ex, tan solo porque me acaricias. – Lo siguiente que hizo fue pararse y alejarse hasta la puerta, tomar su abrigo y salir.

Lucius se paró y la siguió hasta las frías calles, corrió hasta su altura y la tomó por el brazo para frenarla. La miró fijamente a los ojos azules, que le devolvían la fría mirada que no expresaba sentimiento alguno.

- Yo… yo no estuve con Abbot, Cissy. – Dijo al rato, rompiendo el profundo silencio. Lamentablemente su expresión era convincente pero su tono de voz no.

- Ah, no?... Pues…Como siento haberte juzgado mal – Replicó irónicamente, sin creerle una sola palabra. - ¿Por qué no te largas y regresas cuando sepas qué decir, en ves de tartamudear nerviosamente porque te han pillado, Malfoy? Sabía que no debía aceptar salir con tigo, eres un idiota.

- Lucius. – Le corrigió, notando que no lo llamaba por su nombre, sabiendo que le molestaba que lo hiciera. – Déjame decirte que no te creo estúpida como "las otras" como tú dices, y si quisiera estar con Abbot lo hubiese hecho alguna de las veces que la descarada se me lanzó encima. – Siseó suavemente como de costumbre.

Este último comentario le puso los pelos de punta a Cissy que entrecerró los ojos fulminándolo con enfado.

- Pero por si no te has dado cuenta, nunca le he pasado ni la hora, y esto es desde mucho antes de que empezáramos a salir, Narcisa.- Dijo un Lucius ya no tan cortes y refinado como siempre, tomándola por los hombros y apretando sus clavículas con los dedos, implicando tanta presión contra el frágil cuerpo de la chica que parecía que podría partirlo.

- Entonces explícame ese horrendo olor que te persigue. ¿Y porqué demoños no le haces entender a la arrastrada esa que andas con migo?

- ¿Por qué no defiendes tú lo que te pertenece? – La aguijoneó, y utilizó el comentario como evasiva para no contestar lo primero.

- Que no te quepa la menor duda de que lo haré. – Dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, tan cerca y con una voz tan macabra que asustaría hasta un dragón cuidando sus huevos. - Pero recuerda que soy una Black, Lucius, después no te arrepientas si no te gusta lo que le sucederá a esa perra. – Le contestó con una expresión tan maliciosa que Lucius se alivió de que no fuera a él a quien le deseaba un mal tan grande que hasta se notaba su vena yugular saltar al ritmo de sus feroces latidos contrastando con su pálida piel.

Lentamente fue aflojar sus manos, posando una en su nuca y la otra en su cintura, reteniéndola para que no se escape y apretándola contra sí, la acariciaba con suavidad para que ella también se relajase y lentamente bajó su rostro y posó sus labios congelados sobre los suyos, esperando unos segundos quieto sin introducir su lengua para que sea ella quien comenzara el beso, para cerciorarse de que el enojo se le había pasado. Ella fue cediendo llevada por las suaves carisias en su mejilla y su cintura. Así que dio el paso, y para satisfacción de Lucius fue ella quien introdujo su lengua buscando la suya, recorriendo todos los rincones de su boca, le alzó las manos al cuello y se enfrascaron en un beso que duró hasta que sus labios se pegaron como si se apoyaran en hielo seco por el terrible frío que hacía afuera, haciendo un poco difícil la separación, pero Lucius sacó su varita y realizó un encantamiento que les devolvió a cada uno sus labios. Ambos se miraron extrañados y apenados por la tontería que les acababa de suceder, pero luego levantaron los hombros como diciendo "da igual" y siguieron su retorno a Hogwarts, querían reírse pero para los Slytherin reír por tonterías es cursi y de gente con poca clase. Era algo tonto volver a Las tres escobas, seguramente Bella y Rodolphus ya se habrían marchado cada uno por su lado enojados por la estúpida discusión.

Al llegar a la sala común Narcisa divisó en una esquina a Rabastan y Andrómeda muy acaramelados y no pudo evitar poner cara de asco por lo cursi que quedaban murmurándose cosas al oído. Se ve que Lucius pensaba igual porque tiró de ella para ir a sentarse en un lugar muy alejado y a la vez oscuro. El muchacho le posó los labios en el cuello frágil y blancuzco, por el que parecía no haber pasado sangre nunca, y le mordía lenta pero profundamente dejando sus marcas como un vampiro sediento por chupar su sangre. Cissy soltó un grito ahogado, que hizo enardecer a Lucius y saltarle encima como un animal salvaje. La chica le devolvía la fuerza con la que la sujetaba y le besó el cuello recorriendo cada centímetro con su lengua hasta llegar a la hendidura de su hombro y lo mordió fuertemente al igual que él le había echo a ella.

- ¿Quieres subir a mi cuarto? – Le dijo el chico apartándose un poco para poder verla a la cara.

- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Abbot?

Lucius se acomodó en su lugar nuevamente y con gesto cansino inquirió:

- ¿Vas a seguir mucho más con ese tema, qué acaso no te quedó claro lo que te dije hace un rato, o es que el frío no deja que la información te llegue al cerebro? – Dijo bruscamente sin ningún cuidado.

- ¿Y tú vas a seguir eludiendo mi pregunta con otra nueva? ¿qué, acaso es que no sabes por quién decidirte y juegas con las dos, o tal ves te gusta estar con muchas a la vez? Simplemente dame una razón para no desconfiar de ti y dejaré de torturarte, dame una razón para hacerlo y hazte a la idea de estar fuera del juego.

- Narcisa… por más que yo te dé mil razones para que no desconfíes de mi, siempre surge algo nuevo en tu cabeza que te hace dudar. Y además, hablando de "el juego", ¿qué me dices del idiota de Fortus o de Perkins?, siempre están revoloteando a tu alrededor y no me oyes quejarme una sola vez, y ganas no me faltan de romperles la cabeza a ambos. – A Lucius no le gustó para nada tener que revelar tanto sus sentimientos él no era de esos, pero era imposible hablar con ella si no le explicaba las cosas, siempre lo perseguía con su fama de mujeriego, que por algo había ganado, pero con ella era distinto. Sin embargo, ante cualquier acercamiento femenino hacia él, ella sacaba sus garras bien afiladas. – ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia? Que yo _confío_ en ti.

La muchacha sonrió de lado muy satisfecha de sus últimas palabras y le apoyó la mano en sus rodillas acariciándole el muslo.

- Yo también _confío_ en ti. – dijo con su habitual frialdad pero sinceramente. - las que no me dan confianza son esas perras calientes que te siguen a todos lados. – Dijo la chica retorciendo con sus manos la tela de la túnica como si le estuviera partiendo el cuello a una de ellas en esos momentos, perecía una niña haciendo berrinches, una niña algo perturbada mentalmente, pero según Lucius era muy adorable.

- Bueno… Es lógico… Soy irresistible para cualquiera. El más inteligente, astuto y atlético de la casa. Te has ganado el premio gordo. – Como siempre con esos aires de superado, dejaba salir su egocentría en todo momento posible. Aunque ésta vez era solo burlonamente, para hacer sonreír a Cissy. – ¡Volviendo a mi propuesta…- La encerró nuevamente, apretujándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo y mirándole con insinuación y picardía - …¿En dónde nos quedamos?... Ah, ya lo recuerdo. - Y la llevó al cuarto que compartía con otros tres chicos, los cuales dos eran Rodolphus y Rabastan, que se encontraban fuera al igual que Cicerón Doyle, por esa noche.


	2. Estas irritándome

**Capítulo 2: Estas irritándome**

Luego de la clase de transformaciones Andrómeda se dispuso a caminar hacia la orilla del lago, donde había quedado encontrarse con Bella y Cissy. Al llegar, sólo se encontró con la rubia, quien le dedicó una sonrisa que dejaba lucir sus finos rasgos y resaltar sus ojos que esa mañana se veían de un azul intenso y brilloso.

Su hermana la miró con sospecha frunciendo el ceño, y algo parecido a alegría se asomó en sus intensos ojos negros que le brindaban comprensión. Andrómeda tenía el don de descubrir a la perfección los sentimientos de las personas con sólo mirarles a los ojos, al igual que se daba cuenta si le mentían o no. Algo que había heredado de su abuelo paterno Pollux Black. No necesitaba hacer uso de la Legeremancia, gracias a su don, que muchas veces le ayudaba a entender a los demás y ayudarles cuando ellos mismos se veían derrotados.

Cissy se sintió obligada a mirar hacia otro lado para romper el vínculo visual que se creó entre ellas, y al elevar nuevamente el rostro, su expresión había cambiado por una menos jovial y tan seria o más aún que una estatua. Desde pequeñas les habían inculcado a las tres que si no querían verse indefensas frente a sus enemigos, NUNCA debían mostrar sus sentimientos, esa era una tonta acción muggle. Aunque su hermana ya la conocía y no podía mentirle de ningún modo.

- Y… ¿Cómo se ha despertado Lucius hoy? – Dijo mirando de reojo a su hermana que enrojecía, aunque era difícil notarlo, en su piel tan pálida apenas se elevaba su color a normal. Se rió dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a la rubia que la miró con desprecio por ese acto tan muggle. – No te preocupes hermanita, sé lo que ha pasado, no soy estúpida, y no tiene nada de malo que me lo cuentes, soy como una tumba, lo sabes.

- Em… Bueno… No pasó nada en verdad… más allá de lo cotidiano. – Dijo aún seria, pero mucho más relajada. Se dio cuenta que su hermana la había pillado, así que no tenía ningún sentido seguir fingiendo.

- Cissy… ¿Me estas hablando enserio?, ¿estuvieron toda la noche juntos y no pasó… nada?

- No pasó a mayores. Es que realmente no estoy segura de que no esté con ninguna otra al mismo tiempo que con migo, y no quiero ser solo "una mas de su lista".

- Bueno hay que reconocer que su fama no es por nada… pero no sé como logras abstenerte de esa forma, no me vallas a decir que no te mueres cuando te besa, o te susurra al oído, o te acaricia, porque no te creería.

- Sabes, creo que es más fuerte mi orgullo, y de alguna manera eso hace que él me desee más. – Dijo con insinuación y ambas rieron a carcajadas – De todos modos creo que si no hubiese sido porque el idiota de Rodolphus nos interrumpiera, algo habría sucedido.

- De seguro se peleó con Bella como de costumbre, no se por qué el pobre se sigue empeñando en conquistarla, se nota a leguas que Bella no quiere saber nada con él.

- Hablando de ella… ¿Dónde demoños se ha metido?

0oo0o0o0o0o00oo0o0oo0o0o0oo0

Bellatrix se levantó muy temprano esa mañana, por algún motivo no podía dormir, sentía que algo la incomodaba constantemente se pusiera en la posición que se pusiera, deba vueltas y vueltas hasta que se sintió completamente tonta enredándose en las sábanas y prosiguió a correr las cortinas de su cama. Lo que no calculó bien fue la salida, ya que no se molestó en desenredarse primero, cayó provocando un gran estruendo en la habitación. Tirada boca abajo en el suelo y con los pies aún enrollados en la sábana, lanzó un suspiro cansino y se paró por fin para salir de ese maldito cuarto.

Al bajar los escalones para ir a su sala común se encontró que para su desgracia no estaba bacía. Parece que Rodolphus tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño. "Hay Merlín, ¿puede ser que no me pueda despegar de éste estúpido un segundo? Si me viene con otra escenita le lanzo un cruciatus" Pensó revoleando los ojos en señal de aburrimiento, trató de hacer el menor ruido posible para poder salir de la sala sin que él se diera cuenta, pero al parecer la estaba esperando.

- Bella.

- Oh… No te había visto – Dijo sin preocuparse por disimular su expresión de desinterés.

La muchacha atinó a seguir su camino y marcharse lo antes posible para no caer en ese agujero sin vida que le profesaba aquel chico. Siempre tan bobo, pidiendo disculpas cuando difería en alguna opinión con ella y dándole la razón en todo. Bella no entendía cómo podía sobrevivir en Slytherin, todos allí eran tan autoritarios y con actitud de ser amos del universo, y él, en cambio tan inseguro de si mismo e insignificante. Lo único que ella veía de Slytherin en él era su astucia para evadir preguntas y su inteligencia, pero fuera de eso era la persona más aburrida del mundo, salir con él era pura rutina. Por estas razones es que Bella lo evitaba cada vez que podía.

- Bella, espera quiero hablarte – La tomó por el brazo y la dio vuelta para mirarla. Luego comenzó a decir. – Lo siento… - Pero se detuvo al ver como la chica repetía sus mismas palabras en una exagerada mueca, como haciéndole saber que "esas" se las sabía de memoria.

- Estoy ocupada Rodolphus. Si no tienes nada mejor que decirme, al menos algo que no sepa. Hazme el favor de soltarme de una buena vez y dejar de hacerme perder el tiempo.

Soltándose de un tirón Bella salió por la puerta de la mazmorra. Dejando a un confuso Rodolphus atrás.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca dándose cuenta de que era demasiado temprano para ir a desayunar. Buscó entre una fila de libros uno en especial que ella se había encargado de esconder muy bien después de robarlo en una tienda de Hogsmeade unos meses atrás. _"La oscuridad a través de los tiempos. Hechizos, pociones y maleficios imperdonables"_ era el título del libro. Se sentó en un lugar apartado y escondido de los ojos curiosos y siguió leyendo desde la página en la que había quedado.

Se introdujo en su lectura, anotando cada tanto, en un pergamino algunos hechizos que le interesaba aprender. Ése era su ante-último año en la escuela y creía que en su larga carrera no le habían enseñado nada interesante, por eso decidió buscar ella misma cosas que le sirviera aprender realmente, según su criterio.

Cuando su estómago crujió sonoramente, guardó el libro detrás de la estantería y se dirigió al Gran Salón para desayunar. El lugar estaba abarrotado de alumnos, así que se sentó en el único lugar que encontró en la mesa de Slytherin, al lado de la pesada de Romualda Hooch.

- Bellatrix… siempre con tu expresión de felicidad eh… - Dijo con una sonrisita burlona. Aunque después se arrepintió de haber hablado por el maléfico gesto que le dedicó la muchacha.

- Romualda, tu siempre agradando a todos con tu presencia… ¿Ya contaste cuantos granos nuevos tienes hoy?, yo ya perdí la cuenta.

La muchacha que era realmente horrorosa con tantos granos, se ve que era algo… susceptible con ese tema, porque su expresión se arrugó tanto que hasta se podría pensar que los granos se juntaban para formar uno más grande.

Algunos alumnos de su mesa que la escucharon se rieron animadamente y la muchacha malhumorada se levantó y se fue.

- ¡¿Quién es la que tiene expresión de felicidad ahora, eh?! – Gritó Bella, provocando que la aludida trastabillara con la alfombra.

- Jajaja… Muy bueno Bell. Ahora sí que esa tonta se la pasará llorando el día entero. – dijo una voz que se sentaba a su lado. Leonel Fortus ocupó el lugar que Hooch había dejado.

- Esa pendeja ya me tiene cansada con sus comentarios, me trae sin cuidado lo que dice, pero si algo "_es realmente molesto",_ es que te persigan con estupideces todo el día. – Remarcó las últimas palabras mirando a Rodolphus que se sentaba unos lugares más allá, y éste haciéndose el galán inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento como si Bella le hubiese dedicado un cumplido. Algo que definitivamente hizo rabiar a Bella.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. – Miró también a Rodolphus, el cual no se mostró tan amistoso como antes. – Cuando termines de desayunar porqué no me acompañas a dar un paseo, así nos alejamos de toda esta gentuza. – No había logrado que su hermana menor se fijara en él, pero a ésta la tenía que convencer si o si.

El ojo de Rodolphus titilaba en un pronunciado tic, y su vena yugular parecía a punto de estallar.

- De acuerdo… No tengo asignaturas hasta después del almuerzo.

- Bien… Nos vemos en el hall de entrada. – Y le guiñó un ojo al enfurecido Rodolphus antes de marcharse.

- ¡No estarás pensando ir con él, ¿verdad?, lo que faltaba, te niegas a hablar unas simples palabras con migo pero aceptas salir a caminar con el tarado de Fortus!

- Ese es el problema, Rodolphus. Siempre son _simples palabras_ con tigo, repites una y otra vez "lo siento", eres cobarde, inseguro y aburrido. – Le dijo sin sentimiento ni expresión alguna, la verdad era que le traía sin cuidado ofender o no a Rodolphus ya estaba harta de él. - Sin agregar que me tratas como algo frágil e indefenso, que por si no te has dado cuenta no soy. Soy capaz hasta de matar, torturar o destrozar cualquier cosa que se interponga en mis objetivos. Si no te quedan claras esas _simples palabras_, Rodolphus, mejor olvida seguir intentando con migo.

Bella se levantó y cruzó la puerta del Gran Salón rápidamente, dejando a Rodolphus con la boca entre abierta, sin habla, y a todo Slytherin riéndose de él.

El chico colorado como un tomate cerró su boca y se dispuso a terminar su desayuno. "Con que soy cobarde y aburrido ¿no?, si eso es lo que quieres Bellatrix, que te trate como a un costal, ya verás de lo que es capaz éste inseguro de sí mismo" pensó para sus adentros y en su rostro aún algo enrojecido se dibujó una sonrisa perversa.

**

* * *

**

**Queridos lectores :D**

Bueno disfruté mucho escribiendo éste Chap. En especial. Cuando lo releí me causó mucha gracia la forma torpe en la que se levantó Bella… pero bueno, recordando que aún es adolescente, éstas cosas suelen pasar (por lo menos a mi ¬¬)

Y ¡dios! Que pesado que se torna Rodolphus, yo también lo mandaría a la mierda. ¿Qué será eso tan grandioso que preparará ahora?… seguro alguna estupidez.

¡Bueno espero que les haya gustado! Y déjenme sus comentarios XD

"**Aprieten el GO" ;)**

**Drome Black.**


	3. Planeando la venganza

**Capítulo 3: Planeando la venganza**

Leonel Fortus la esperaba al otro lado del hall, apoyado contra una pared con los brazos cruzados. Una sonrisa de lado se formó en su rostro cuando vió que se dirigía hacia él. Por fin su plan comenzaba bien esta vez.

Se despegó de la pared para ir a su encuentro, y le pidió que lo acompañe a un lugar que de seguro ella no conocía y era un espectáculo que no podía perderse.

Caminaron por un largo rato, mientras hablaban sobre cosas sin mucha importancia. La verdad era que a Bella no le interesaba realmente ese chico, ni ninguno que estuviera a su alcance en esos momentos precisamente, pero había aceptado su oferta con el fin de que Rodolphus no la siguiera para hablarle luego del desayuno, no quería saber nada con él, era realmente molesto, no la dejaba respirar un segundo, a donde ella iba, él la esperaba, algo que irritaba a cualquiera que se pusiera en su lugar y más aún a ella.

Sin darse cuenta se adentraron en el bosque hasta llegar a un claro, lo único que había allí era una gran piedra negra con forma de trono y un poso no muy profundo. Bella se preguntaba qué demoños le había visto de interesante el chico a ese lugar, ya que ella no le encontraba ningún encanto.

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica cuando se detuvieron y se encontró con que no había nada sorprendente y maravilloso en ese lugar, Leonel rió haciendo que ella se extrañara aún más.

- Y bien… ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo Bella no muy amigablemente, ahora creía que hubiese sido mejor fingir que se iba con él y después ponerle alguna excusa para volver a su cuarto. Esto era una pérdida de tiempo.

- Bueno, quería venir aquí porque es un lugar donde no nos descubrirán… - Al ver como ella levantaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos amenazadoramente, se llevó una mano a la nuca y continuó – Lo que te quiero mostrar no es algo muy "legal".

Al escuchar eso Bella se interesó un poco más en lo que él decía, y descartó la idea de que el idiota la hubiese llevado allí para tener algo con ella.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Dijo más tranquila pero al mismo tiempo desconfiada.

- Es que seguramente eres una de las pocas personas en éste colegio que aprecien la "verdadera magia", no se si lo has notado, pero hasta ahora no nos han enseñado nada bueno con respecto a las artes oscura, y no creo que lo hagan, así que decidí buscar por mi mismo y he estado practicando algunos hechizos, quizás te guste verlos…

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron, por fin alguien más usaba la cabeza realmente, no era la única que quería saber más sobre las artes oscuras y buscaba en libros para practicar hechizos.

Con un gesto de total aprobación Bella sacó su varita al igual que el muchacho. "Esto se va a poner bueno" pensó Bella. "Lo logré, todo va a la perfección" pensó Leonel.

- Muéstrame lo que tiene - Lo incitó Bella con los ojos bien abiertos y su expresión de loca desquiciada pero muy sexy.

- Sabía que eres de las mías… - Dijo con su media sonrisa mirando fijo los ojos negros penetrantes de la morocha con los suyos amarillos. – Las damas primero. – Con un gesto de su brazo como el de un caballero dejando pasar a una dama por delante, se hizo el galán.

Sin ningún aviso, haciendo que el muchacho se sobresaltara, ya que esperaba que ella siguiera tirando sus frases duras que la caracterizaban, se giró hacia la roca con forma de trono y con un movimiento algo complicado de si varita gritó:

_- ¡Inertusbestial! – _La piedra creció, se convirtió en algo con vida, tomando la forma de un animal salvaje, que se hacía cada vez más enorme y rugía como un león enfurecido. La bestia que era controlada a la perfección por la muchacha, arremetía contra Leonel, quien se espantó cuando la enorme cabeza se le acercó hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros y rugiera soltando su saliva sobre su cara. De todos modos no mostró su miedo en frente de Bella, hasta que la bocaza de la bestia casi lo devora de un mordisco si éste no empezaba a correr. Unos minutos después, Bella volvió la roca a la normalidad.

- ¿Eso es todo? – la desafió el muchacho. - _¡Fogatu-aséndere! – _Gritó, y a continuación hizo elevar de entre los árboles un fuego amenazador, que subía hasta sus copas. Primero creó un círculo que los encerraba a ellos dos en el centro, las llamas crecían y crecían al igual que el intenso calor que los abrumaba, luego tomo una forma de esfera que sólo la encerraba a ella, dejando al chico afuera, ahora sí que el calor la estaba ahogando, no podía tocar el fuego, ni atravesarlo de ninguna manera, intentó varias cosas con la varita para deshacer el hechizo, ya conocía ese encantamiento, pero el hecho de que el fuego la asfixiaba como si unas sogas invisibles la apretujaran la dejó tan débil que casi se desmayó.

El muchacho sabiendo que ya era suficiente, hizo desaparecer el fuego que la rodeaba, dejándola de rodillas en el suelo jadeando aún por el esfuerzo que hacía por gritar, o salir de la esfera de fuego.

Elevó su mirada buscando su blanco, esto no le iba a salir barato al cabrón de Fortus. Cuando lo encontró se paró y corrió hacia él para tomarle el cuello y estrujárselo con sus propias manos, creyó que iba a disfrutar más el método muggle para torturarlo, luego de asfixiarlo optó por usar su varita.

- ¿ESTAS LOCO? MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA – Sus ojos estaban inyectados de rojo por la furia que corría por sus venas. – ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

- Tranquilízate no estas muerta ¿o si? – Dijo con enfado frotándose el cuello enrojecido por la presión. – Controlo ese hechizo hace años, no dejaría que te pase nada malo, sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería, y cuando debía parar. – Dijo con superioridad mirándola despectivamente. – Creí que eras mejor con las artes oscuras… pero ya veo que me equivoqué… - La aguijoneó por donde más le molestaba. – No soportas ni siquiera una pequeña demostración de magia decente, porque si a lo que tú realizaste le llamas magia, créeme que no sabes ni lo más mínimo.

- ¿QUÉ? Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así, ¿pero quién mierda se creía que era?, ¿decirle que no sabía nada de artes oscuras, siendo ella descendiente de un linaje de magos oscuros, los mejores? Si ese día no le había mostrado gran cosa había sido porque no estaba en completa confianza como para mostrarse y no porque no supiera nada. Su vena yugular latía con tanta furia que salía de su cuello y sus sienes, estallando compulsivamente. Sintió un fuerte sentimiento de matar, destrozar y desgarrar por completo el cuerpo de la persona que tenía delante, ya no distinguía los objetos ni los colores, veía todo rojo y una persona asustada en el centro de todo.

Se pasó del límite, ahora lo sabía, no debió decir tantas cosas juntas, se arrepentía por completo. Por la forma en que lo miraba se podía creer que esos serían sus últimos minutos de vida, hasta que ella reaccionara y lo atacara.

Pero lo que sucedió no se lo esperaba nadie ni siquiera Bella…

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0ooo0

Las dos hermanas permanecían calladas apreciando el hermoso paisaje, cuando el sol comenzaba a picarles en los rostros, eso les indicó que ya era el mediodía, y dentro de poco tendrían que volver al colegio si querían llegar a clase. Una brisa proveniente del lago les revolvió el pelo, y el silencio que las rodeaba las llenaba de paz. Pero Narcisa se encargó de romperlo después de un rato, haciendo sobresaltar a Andrómeda que no se lo esperaba.

- ¡Tienes que ayudarme con algo! – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Ya sospechaba la respuesta.

- Quiero que me ayudes a jugarle una mala pasada a la estúpida de Ángela Abbot, a ver si deja de meterse con lo que no le pertenece. –Miraba con odio hacia la nada, imaginando que la maldita muchacha estaba ahí, mientras golpeaba un puño contra su palma. Andrómeda la miró extrañada, su hermana parecía una completa desquiciada.

- Jajajaja… con esa expresión es suficiente… cualquiera que te ve no se te acerca a menos de tres metros. – Dijo bromeando, algo que la pequeña se tomó muy mal.

- Está bien… no vas a ayudarme. No se para qué me gasto en decirte las cosas. – Repetía una y otra vez Narcisa cruzada de brazos y dándole la espalda a su hermana. Recordando momentos en los que Andrómeda no había querido participar de sus maldades.

- Yo no dije que no te iba a ayudar. – Contestó haciéndose la misteriosa, y acallando los reproches de su hermana. – Sé exactamente lo que vamos a hacer, esa atorranta tendrá una agradable visita de las hermanas Black. – Y dicho esto rió aguda y fuertemente como una bruja histérica. – Vamos a buscar a Bella para contarle mi plan. ¿Dónde estará?

No tardaron mucho en dar con ella. Cuando se dirigían nuevamente hacia el castillo, vieron cómo una morocha salía del bosque con el cabello revuelto, se apresuraba para alejarse de allí, pero ellas no entendían porqué. Unos minutos después, un muchacho también morocho, el cual reconocieron de inmediato, salía tras ella en otra dirección, la miró algo afligido tomándose de la nuca y despeinándose el cabello angustioso, valla a saber uno por qué, antes de salir disparando hacia el campo de Quidditch. No entendían nada, así que siguieron a su hermana para pedir explicaciones, Andrómeda se juró para sus adentros que si ese troglodita le había hecho algo a su hermana, su familia le podría ir haciendo el cajón.

- ¡Eh!... Bella. – La llamó Cissy. Pero su hermana no parecía escucharlas. - ¡BELLA!, detente. – Vociferó, esta vez no podía hacerse la desentendida, su grito podría haber llegado hasta Argentina tranquilamente.

Se detuvo en seco y se giró lentamente con los ojos posados en sus hermanas, por su expresión no parecía que algo anduviera mal. Pero por la escena que habían presenciado, era obvio que algo se escondía tras su fría mirada.

- Hey… ¿Dónde estabas? Te buscamos en tu cuarto y en el gran salón pero no había señales de ti por ningún lado. – Esta vez fue Andrómeda quien habló. Ésta la miraba algo intrigada, cosa que Bella notó y rápidamente miró a su hermana menor para apartar sus ojos de ella, que la escaneaban de arriba a abajo buscando cualquier señal o indicio de tristeza o mentira.

- ¿Para qué me buscaban? – Respondió evadiendo la pregunta, hablando siempre para Narcisa.

- Por si no lo recuerdas… quedamos en encontrarnos en el lago esta tarde. – Dijo siseando amenazadoramente como reprochándole a Bella su ausencia.

Era evidente que su hermana les escondía algo y se hacía la desentendida. Y también sabían que no iba a soltar una sola palabra, así que no tenía caso tratar de sonsacárselo, quizás en otro momento.

- Lo olvidé – Dijo fríamente sin arrepentimiento en su voz.

- Bien… Eso no importa ahora, tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿no lo recuerdas Narcisa? – Se dirigió a su hermana que estaba punto de iniciar una pelea.

- Tienes razón. Bella necesitamos que vengas con nosotras. Te contaremos en el camino. – Dijo Cissy tomándola del brazo y tirando de ella.

Las tres se dirigieron al castillo. Esa noche le harían saber a alguien que estaba en la lista negra de las Black. Pero ahora solo se preocupaban por llegar a sus respectivas clases.

Muy lejos de ellas un muchacho sentado en los bestiarios de su equipo de Quidditch, se mordía los labios y se revolvía el pelo pensativo, se reprobaba a sí mismo por ser débil, por no poder cumplir con su simple plan, por dejar por un segundo sus objetivos a un lado y romper, de laguna manera lo que había jurado hacer luego del arresto de su padre y su tío, y tras sus muertes en Askaban.

Pero ahora dejaría atrás toda distracción, porque eso era lo que había sido, una simple distracción. Lo único por lo que se despertaría cada mañana con energías, sería el pensamiento de estar más cerca de lograrlo…

**Hola queridas! :D**

¿Y que les pareció?... A cada momento Cissy me parece más enfermiza! XD, pero es la idea… y ¿Qué habrá pasado en el bosque?

Estoy lista para recibir malas palabras por la parte de la demostración, admito que no me esforcé mucho! XD

"**Aprieten el GO"**

**DromeBlack.**


	4. Encanto criminal

**Capítulo 4: Encanto criminal**

En su sala común reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad, todos los alumnos estaban durmiendo en sus respectivos cuartos. Cuando el fuego de la chimenea dio sus últimos chispazos antes de consumirse por completo, tres figuras encapuchadas abrían una puerta y se adentraban en un cuarto, en el que dormían profundamente cinco personas.

Una de las figuras, la más alta, se adentró en el cuarto y con un movimiento de su varita lanzó un hechizo no verbal sobre las cuatro camas laterales, salteándose la del centro.

Hizo señas a sus hermanas para que se acercaran y rodearan la cama de su víctima, Ángela Abbot, quien parecía tener un hermoso sueño por cómo sonreía.

Muy pronto comenzó a salir una especie de humo espeso color azul de sus varitas, y eso pareció cambiar, porque la rubia se removió y se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas. Con cada inhalación de ese humo maligno que la rodeaba, más se tensaba y peor parecía el sueño de la muchacha.

Ángela corría por un laberinto de madera, la desesperación la invadía cuando se dio cuenta que corría en círculos, y en un acto de impotencia trató de romper una de las paredes, pero la madera no se inmutó siquiera.

Ruidos de pasos a sus espaldas la hicieron sobresaltar, y como acto reflejo siguió corriendo sin detenerse a ver quién la seguía. Luego de un rato, en el que no paró de correr, cayó en la cuenta de que no había salida, cualquiera fuera la dirección que tomara la llevaba al comienzo y los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca, asechándola. Giró varias veces a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, hasta que por fin se encontró con algo nuevo.

Una habitación circular, de seguro era el centro del laberinto. En ella sólo había tres pasillos angostos, de los cuales dos de ellos la llevaban allí de vuelta y uno a la salida.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos por la impotencia que sentía de estar atrapada y no saber qué hacer. Tardó tanto en decidirse por un pasillo que pronto se quedó sin posibilidad alguna, pues tres figuras la encerraban, una por cada pasillo.

- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? – Dijo entre sollozos haciendo que la figura más cercana se echara a reír histéricamente.

- Oh… ¿Qué quieren de mí? – Se burló Narcisa con un gesto teatral de damisela en peligro. – No te asustes princesita, no te haremos daño… si no rompes las reglas. – Dijo esta vez con una fingida voz maternal de preocupación y advertencia al mismo tiempo. Pero luego se echó a reír nuevamente con su risa perturbadora.

- ¿De qué reglas me estas hablando? ¿Quién eres? Yo no he hecho nada.

- ¡Sabes muy bien quiénes somos, Angelita! No te hagas la desentendida, esa es una de las reglas. – Y como castigo por el supuesto quebrantamiento, Drome la castigó con un hechizo no verbal que le trajo convulsiones a la rubia.

- ¡No entiendo!… ¿Qué quieren que haga? – Dijo gritando sin fuerzas para levantarse del suelo.

- Mejor dicho queremos que DEJES de hacer. – Le corrigió Cissa con una voz penetrante para cerciorarse de que le quedara muy claro. – Es simple lo que pido Ángela. Deja de meterte con Lucius, ahora tiene dueña. – Dijo con superioridad y una media sonrisa de se le formó en el rostro al ver cómo la rubia ataba cabos sueltos después de oír sus palabras. – A menos que quieras que nuestra próxima visita sea en persona y más dolorosa que ésta.

Ángela estaba realmente intimidada, el miedo que sentía era intenso y el dolor de sus hechizos la había dejado sin habla por unos segundos. Así que al escuchar sus últimas palabras agitó la cabeza horizontalmente en señal de que eso no iba a ser necesario, había comprendido el mensaje.

Temblorosamente la muchacha trató de pararse para ponerse a la altura de las otras.

- Entiendo lo que me dices, y no me interpondré. – Dijo con voz aún medio quebrada. – Pero déjame aclararte… Fue él quien me buscó. – Terminó, dejando a una Narcisa boquiabierta y a una Bella muy divertida.

- Bien… Ahora te dejaremos un recuerdito, para que al despertar no pienses que esto ha sido un sueño. – Bella se adelantó y tomando el brazo derecho de la muchacha, aún con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro por su comentario, lo rasgó con una daga que sacó del bolsillo de su túnica, se lo clavó lenta y profundamente, dejando una cicatriz en forma de serpiente.

La muchacha soltó un gemido y se despertó agitadamente. El sol ya entraba por la ventana pero sus amigas aún dormían, así que dedujo que era muy temprano. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero un dolor punzante se hacía presente mucho más fuerte en su brazo. Se lo miró y efectivamente ahí estaba la marca.

Todo había sido real, ellas habían estado allí. Eso la perturbó un poco, "¿Cómo habrán hecho para entrara en la torre de Ravenclaw? Son realmente talentosas" pensó. Y a pesar del dolor y el terror que tenía, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la expresión de incredulidad y asco que se plantó en el rostro de Narcisa cuando la escuchó decir que era Lucius quien la buscaba. De seguro, gracias a su habilidad para mentir, el muchacho tendría grandes problemas, algo que a su criterio tenía bien merecido, por no saber controlar él mismo las situaciones y mandar a su tonta noviecita a asustarla. De todos modos debía reconocer que de ahora en más tenía que cuidarse de esa chica, era una loca desquiciada, al igual que sus hermanas, y si bien todas eran muy poderosas, es aún peor que siempre estén juntas para pelear o amenazar a alguien.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0

Para no perder la costumbre, Rodolphus se sentó detrás de Bella en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero ésta ves la miraba distinto, no le hablaba si no era que ella le preguntaba algo o empezaba a hablar primero, y cuando lo hacía era con una voz totalmente seca y cortés, como si hablara con alguien que no conociera.

A Bella no le importó en lo más mínimo, a decir verdad eso era mucho mejor para ella. Con quien le interesaba hablar ahora era con Lucius que se sentaba junto a Rodolphus. Lo que había dicho Ángela aún la hacía reír un poco, no era que se alegrara de que el chico engañara a su hermana, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía aliviada, como si un peso sobre ella hubiese desaparecido.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? - Dijo Lucius al notar que Bella ya no prestaba atención a la clase y estaba completamente dada vuelta observándolo con el mentón apoyado en su muñeca, como inspeccionándolo, midiéndolo de alguna manera.

- Estoy viéndote por última vez… - Dijo sonriendo muy divertida.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Acaso te vas de colegio o algo así? – Dijo extrañado, eso no sería algo muy normal, por qué se marcharía faltándole solo un año y medio para terminar.

Rodolphus no pudo evitar removerse en su asiento algo incómodo, por más que no le hablara escuchaba perfectamente y de ningún modo permitiría que se valla y se alejara de él para siempre. Exageró un poco con ese pensamiento, Bella no había dicho que se iría.

- No… - Dijo con la misma sonrisa que ya estaba poniendo a Lucius de mal humor. – Pero yo te recomendaría a ti que te fueras del colegio lo antes posible. – Terminó dejando a los dos muchachos aún más confundidos que antes. Ahora Rodolphus dejaba de hacerse el que no estaba ahí y ponía mucha atención.

- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con tu hermana? – Preguntó Rodolphus, ya sin importarle en lo más mínimo hacerse el que no le importaba la chica.

Bella lo miró y levantó una ceja, ¿porqué se metía en todo, no veía que ella estaba hablando con Lucius?, de todos modos no le importó tanto que hablara y pronto siguió riendo.

- Eso ya lo verán. – Era más divertido ponerle suspenso a la cosa y ver como la cara de Lucius tomaba un color pálido papel.

- No entiendo… ¿Qué hice mal ahora? – Este tema ya lo ponía de muy mal humor, estaba cansado de que su novia siempre encontrara algo nuevo por qué pelear. Pero lamentablemente no podía estar sin ella, la deseaba a cada momento, le encantaba que lo histeriquee y que siempre supiera qué decir para taparle la boca muy elegantemente.

- Ya te lo dije hermano, esa chica siempre te va a venir con problemas, quizás te convenga conocer gente nueva. – Recomendó por milésima ves Rodolphus, que le tomó el hombro en señal de desaprobación.

- Yo también te lo dije… - Continuó Bella penetrándole con la mirada, bajando un poco el rostro en un gesto muy sexy.

- No empiecen. – Concluyó Lucius hablando para los dos, pero extrañamente dirigiendo una mirada muy seca a Bella, quien lanzó una risita y se volteó nuevamente hacia el profesor.

- El grupito del fondo… si siguen hablando no sólo se quedarán después de clases a explicarme todo lo que he dicho en la hora, sino que también me harán descontarle puntos a mi propia casa. Cállense ahora mismo. – Dijo el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, mirándoles con severidad. – Bien prosigamos…

El resto de la hora se pasó volando, y al momento de salir del aula todos se apuraron por marcharse. Bella sin embargo parecía tardar en guardar sus cosas más de lo normal. Al igual que Lucius.

- ¿quieres que te espere amigo? – Le preguntó Rodolphus que estaba desesperado por salir e ir a comer. Se moría de hambre.

- No, ve tranquilo, enseguida te alcanzo.

Rodolphus salió del aula. Bella ya había terminado de guardar sus cosas y se acomodaba la túnica. Cuando Lucius se volteó por fin para hablarle, dio un respingo al notar que ella ya estaba muy cerca de él, unos pocos centímetros los separaban.

- ¿Qu…Qué haces? – Bella cada vez se acercaba más a su rostro y lo tomaba de los hombros. Lucius no entendía nada, ¿era verdad eso que había dicho de que Narcisa estaba enojada, o sólo estaba jugando? - ¡Detente! ¿Estas loca? – La apartó tomándola de las muñecas. – Alguien podría vernos. A demás creí que te había quedado claro que lo que pasó aquella vez fue solo por el estado de ebriedad en el que estábamos.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con aquella vez. – Dijo acercándose de vuelta, esta vez tomándolo del cuello con fuerza para que no pudiera escapar.

- ¿Es por esto que me decías hace un rato que me convenía irme lo más pronto posible? – Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para apartarla. Lo logró por fin, pero antes Bella pudo besarlo por unos segundos.

- No. – dijo pensativa. – Pero podría convertirse en una razón también. – continuó alterando los nervios de el pobre muchacho.

- A ver, Bella… ¿Por qué vienes con esto de repente? Justo ahora que estoy saliendo con tu hermana. ¿Qué acaso te gusta lo prohibido, o es una simple competencia de belleza? – Lucius estaba enfadado, pero se lo notaba algo nervioso a pesar de que decía todo aquello con dureza y frialdad.

- ¡O las dos cosas quizás! – Bella no entendía por qué demoños estaba diciendo todo eso, pero las palabras salían de su boca como si estuvieran siendo tiradas por una cuerda, era como si alguien estuviera hablando por ella, o como si estuviera contando algo que le pasaba a otra persona. Hablaba muy indiferente, como si fuese algo natural, correcto y sencillo. – Vamos Lucius, sabes que siempre te gusté más yo, pero nunca te presté atención. Por qué no aprovechas ahora que te estoy dejando acercarte.

Lucius se rió animadamente, eso de seguro era alguna trampa, era una broma que le estaban jugando. Cómo podía pensar que a él siempre le había gustado ella, era algo ilógico, con lo bueno que era para hablar con las mujeres, si le hubiese gustado Bellatrix la habría conquistado enseguida.

- Bueno por lo que veo, no soy el único con un alto ego. – Miró a Bellatrix desafiante. – La diferencia es que yo tengo una razón para creerme lo que soy… Y es que todas me eligen. Pero tú… Es algo gracioso sabes… A pesar de pertenecer a una de las mejores familias de magos, nunca he visto que nadie se te acerque.

- Eso, querido Lucius, es porque nunca me he interesado en ninguno de los pedantes que vienen a este colegio. Si no los tengo a todos a mis pies es porque YO no lo deseo. – Dijo igual de desafiante. – Pero ahora tengo uno en la mira. Y no me rendiré hasta tenerlo. – Le guiñó un ojo antes de salir del aula y cerrar de un portazo.

El chico permaneció parado en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes de que Bella saliera por la puerta, observando la nada, algo raro estaba pasando, Bella no era de hablar de esa manera, bueno en verdad no lo sabía nunca la había visto seducir a nadie. Pero de todos modos había algo más en todo aquello. "Quizás sea que han tenido una fuerte discusión de hermanas y esta fue la manera que encontró para vengarse" pensó, aunque después se dio cuenta de que eso sería algo muy tonto de parte de Bella, y lo descartó. Decidió que por el momento no tocaría más el asunto, dejaría pasar un tiempo y trataría de evitar a Bella todo lo que pudiera, aunque sería algo difícil, tenían casi las mismas materias compartidas.

Salió de la habitación para dirigirse al Gran Salón, estaba muerto de hambre, pero lo que le acababa de pasar le cerró el estomago. Y fue peor cuando se dio cuenta de que era cierto que Narcisa estaba enojada con él. Lo supo cuando se sentó a su lado y ella ni siquiera lo miró, y cuando él le preguntó si estaba todo bien, ella lo asesinó con la mirada y siguió comiendo.

- ¡Puta madre!, que día de mierda.

Lucius dejó de intentar que Narcisa cambiara su humor. Apoyó los codos en la mesa, tan fuertemente que se hizo daño, pero no le importó, estaba arto de todo, y ahora, encima, tenía otro problemita que agregar a la lista, la hermana de su novia. Se refregó el rostro en un gesto cansino, y resignado empezó a comer su porción de tarta de pollo y calabaza favorita.

Desde la otra punta de la mesa. Leonel Fortus, parecía muy divertido por algo, aunque no era precisamente por el chiste que acababa de hacer uno de sus amigos. Estaba observando la situación expectante como si le estuviesen rodando una película para él. Su plan de separar a las hermanas estaba en marcha y andaba bien.

Flash Back

- Que manera de madrugar. – Dijo alguien detrás de ella. – Sobre todo después de semejante respuesta a mi último ataque.

- Ah… Fortus - Bella lo miró de arriba abajo con desinterés. ¿Qué demoños tenía que ver una cosa con la otra?, éste ya se estaba pareciendo al molesto de Rodolphus. Por eso, justamente, no se mostraba buena con los hombres, porque se tornaban pesados y estúpidos.

El muchacho se sentó junto a ella para servirse una tostada y tomar el desayuno. "Que pesadilla, otro del mismo palo" pensó Bella masajeándose las sienes.

El muchacho se rió al verla.

- Si, tienes razón, qué estupidez la que acabo de decir. ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? – Dijo queriendo demostrar que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza sin pensarlo antes sólo para iniciar una conversación.

- Si sabes que es algo estúpido para qué lo dices… ¿que acaso eres tarado? – Últimamente Bella se irritaba por todo, "Ahora lo que falta es que me pida perdón el inadaptado" pensó recordando a "alguien" en especial.

- Si estas esperando que diga LO SIENTO, – Remarcó las últimas palabras – espera sentada querida, puede que te canses.

Leonel se paró con una tostada en la mano. Al dejarla perpleja con eso último, consiguió distraerla y que lo observara a él, en vez de a su mano, que en esos momentos dejaban caer una pastilla de color cristal en el jugo de calabaza de la chica. Y se marchó dedicándole una sonrisita.

Bella no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que cruzó la puerta del Gran Salón. "Aunque dijo todo lo contrario de lo que pensé, sigue siendo un idiota" se dijo a sí misma, y a continuación se bebió todo el contenido de su vaso de un sorbo.

Fin del Flash Back

- Eh Leo ¿me estas escuchando? – Dijo su amigo que lo miraba desconfiado.

- Si si, claro.

Ahora comenzaba lo divertido para él, como le hubiese gustado poder seguirla a todas partes sin que ella lo notara para reírse de cada situación que provocara Bella, de ahora en más tenía que asegurarse de despertarse antes que ella para proporcionarle algo de su poción todas las mañanas en el desayuno.

**Holaaa!**

Espero que les haya gustado… Esta ves lo dejé un poco largo! XD

Me imagino la cara de Cissy cuando Ángela le dijo que su novio era el que la buscaba a ella, pobre Lucius, tiene que bancarse desde los celos de su novia hasta las ocurrencias de su cuñada… Y que guacha Bella al reírse… y después la que se mando… ¿no se lo esperaban no? JAJA

Esto va dedicado a mis Hermanitas Bella y Cissy, ya que siempre me quieren matar porque en el flog. Posteo fragmentos muy cortos… Aquí tienen el resto del Chap.

"**Aprieten el GO"** (devuelvo todos los reviews)

**DromeBlack.**


	5. Perdonar no es olvidar

**Capítulo 5: Perdonar no es olvidar**

Bella no fue a cenar esa noche. Por más que tratara de entender lo que le sucedía no lograba pescarlo. ¿Cómo podía ser que no pudiera contenerse de decir tantas cosas? Se estaba volviendo loca, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía cómo explicarle a Lucius lo que pasaba, estaba quedando muy mal frente a el y sería el hazme reír de su casa si se llegaban a enterar, sin mencionar que Cissy y Drome la ahorcarían por traidora. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando, si ella estuviera en sus cabales, nunca le confesaría al novio de su hermana esos sentimientos que nunca se había dado cuenta que tenía, y menos aún de esa manera.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, caminaba hacia su sala común y ni siquiera se percató de que había chocado con su hermana mayor, la cual la miró extrañada y decidió saltarse la cena para hablar de una vez con su hermana y hacerle todas esas preguntas que antes se obligó a callar sabiendo que no era el momento.

- Bella ¿Estas bien? – La tomó de la mano para llevarla a su habitación y tener algo de privacidad.

- Si… ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –

- Bueno… Digamos que acabas de llevarme por delante y ni siquiera te diste cuenta. – Dijo mirándola divertida, era obvio que algo le pasaba y que ella trataba de ocultarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Y por esa estupidez piensas que me pasa algo? Solo estaba distraída. – Bella sabía muy bien que cuando no le funcionaran sus dones detectores de mentiras utilizaría la Legeremancia, por eso dejó su mente en blanco y la bloqueó, si Andrómeda era muy buena en Legeremancia ella era aún mejor en Oclumancia.

- Ese es el problema. Últimamente vives distraída, para ser más exacta desde el día en que Cissy y yo te vimos salir del bosque prohibido con Fortus. – Se detuvo para ver cada movimiento y reacción de su hermana, la estaba examinando nuevamente como un escáner. – Sé que algo pasó allí que no nos haz contado, algo que por lo que veo te afectó bastante porque resultas estar… como decirlo… algo torpe.

- ¿De qué demoños hablas Andrómeda? Nada pasó ese día que me haya afectado hasta hoy. – Dios qué molesta era su hermana siempre tenía hasta el último detalle de todo, y cuando menos te lo esperabas lo lanzaba y hacía que te quedaras sin saber que hacer para no quedar en evidencia.

- A bueno… Entonces me reconoces que ALGO PASÓ, pero no te afectó hasta hoy. Y lo que te está afectando HOY es otra cosa, que quizás tiene que ver. – Andrómeda descifraba a la perfección cada palabra, había que cuidarse mucho en cómo decir las cosas, era muy rápida para adivinar y hacer conjeturas.

Bella ya se estaba irritando, otra vez.

- ¿ES QUE NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE OCUPARTE DE TUS COSAS? – Drome ya esperaba esa reacción, la conocía y sabía que si seguía así de molesta terminaría por soltar todo. Así que siguió con la idea de irritarla hasta que hable.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso Bellatrix? ¿Por qué estabas en el bosque prohibido con ese idiota? ¿y porqué el salió tan afligido y tu disparada en otra dirección? – No le caía bien ese chico para nada, era lo más arrogante que había en el mundo, y si bien todos los Slytherin, incluso ella, lo eran, él particularmente se empeñaba en caerle mal, por alguna razón cuando veía que Andrómeda se acercaba comenzaba a hablar mal de ellas tres y el resto de su familia. Por eso no entendía a Bella – ¿Sabes lo mal que habla de ti ese estúpido… o no?

La acribilló con preguntas hasta que Bella no pudo más, su rostro se transformó, estaba tan enrojecido de ira que su hermana no podía creer que dentro de una persona tan pequeña se albergara tanto odio acumulado. Esto de seguro iba mucho más allá de lo que creía, a su hermana le pasaba algo que no tenía nada que ver con Fortus, y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Bella inspiró aire profundamente y contó hasta diez antes de soltarlo para tranquilizarse y no golpear a la entrometida sabelotodo de su hermana. Fingiendo estar un poco más calmada se dispuso a hablar.

- A ver Andrómeda. Primero, para que te quede claro, deja el melodrama porque no va con tigo, y hace que me irrite. - Su hermana estaba por acotar algo, seguramente referido a que ella se alteraba de nada, pero no le dejó tiempo para interrupciones. – Y segundo, no te pongas en papel de madre preocupada por su hija, porque no lo eres y a demás ni nuestra madre lo haría. – Hizo una pausa para ver si quedaba claro, al ver que Andrómeda no replicó continuó. - Te lo voy a explicar para que no haya protestas en el futuro. – Dijo como explicándole a una niña de 5 años algo tan simple como porqué las flores son de colores. – Sólo quiero alejar a Rodolphus de mí, y me da igual quién sea el que lo espante, me tiene cansada. Eso es todo, la única razón. Punto final.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Rodolphus te siga? Si tú no le das oportunidad de todos modos, en algún momento se cansará. Y ¿por qué es AHORA precisamente que te molesta? Antes te daba igual. - Dijo fulminándola con su mirada. No la iba a dejar marcharse después de dar una explicación tan pobre como esa.

- ¡HAY TERMINALA!, No pienso hablar más del tema, tengo mis motivos. - Andrómeda no dejó de mirarla con suspicacia, algo en su rostro y en el modo de tensarse con sus últimas palabras, le hizo pensar que no estaba diciendo la verdad.

- Claro… - De repente, por cosa del destino, a Bella se le cruzó una imagen por la cabeza. Estaba atrapada, lo sabía, seguramente su hermana lo vió. El terror la invadió, aunque no lo demostró en ningún momento, a diferencia de su hermana que ahogó un grito y se la quedó mirando boquiabierta. – Y ESE "MOTIVO" ES LUCIUS MALFOY. – Bella la calló de un hondazo.

- Shhh… ¡Deja de gritar loca de mierda! Alguien puede escucharte. No es lo que parece, quisiera explicarlo, pero ni yo lo entiendo. – Bella estaba tan fría que Drome no podía creer una sola palabra de lo que decía, en ningún momento fue capaz de decir que lo sentía o que estaba arrepentida. Y encima se había atrevido a levantarle la mano.

- ¿De qué hablas, cómo no va a ser lo que parece? No te hagas la tonta, lo vi todo en tu recuerdo. Lo besaste… A tu propio cuñado. – Drome la miraba con repugnancia, no lo podía creer. – Nunca creí que tu competencia con Narcisa llegara a tal extremo. ¡Me das asco!, eres de lo peor.- Escupió cada una de las palabras con repugnancia. - Ya quisiera ver que harás cuando Narcisa se entere, va a ser muy divertido ver como extinga tu existencia. – Una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro, se paró amenazadoramente y le dio una fuerte cachetada antes de salir de su cuarto. Pero antes de cruzar el orificio de la puerta, Bella la llamó y se detuvo bajo el dintel.

- No es mi culpa… - Susurró. Se la notaba algo afligida, cosa muy extraño en ella, siempre que habían discutido era Andrómeda la que tenía que dar el brazo a torcer y arreglar las cosas. Pero ésta vez no pensaba hacerlo, si Bella no reconocía su error y terminaba con ese asunto no le perdonaría nunca ese acto de infidelidad, deslealtad y traición. – Yo no quise que esto pasara. Nunca me imaginé que iba a sentir tal atracción por él, fue algo que no pude controlar. No se desde cuando, no se cómo, no se ni entiendo nada. Me desperté en la mañana lo más normal, y después del desayuno algo cambió, sentía la necesidad de correr a su encuentro. – Una lágrima cayó de su rostro, se daba cuenta lo mal que la pasaría, era obvio que su hermana no le creería, y en cuanto Cissy se enterara todo sería peor. Tanta importancia que ella misma le daba a la sangre, la lealtad, a mostrarse fuerte en frente de los demás, a seguir sus obligaciones como sangre pura. Y ahora todo se derrumbaba con una lágrima. – Por favor, no le digas nada a Narcisa.

Andrómeda la detuvo de seguir hablando. La tomó de los hombros para calmarla un poco. Lo que decía era verdad, aunque no se fiaba del todo y le molestara lo que había hecho, ni ella sabía porque lo hizo. A demás la conmovía la manera en que lloraba, si bien no era que se derretía su rostro en lágrimas, no la había visto llorar desde que tenía al menos 4 años, y su madre la reprendió severamente por hacerlo, desde ese momento ya nunca más lloró, al menos no, si había alguien más allí.

- No le diré nada a Narcisa, pero a juzgar por la expresión con que Lucius te miraba, si lo haces de vuelta, será él quien se lo cuente. Y en el caso de que eso ocurra no le detendré. ¿Qué piensas hacer? - Ya se había calmado, la miraba con un rostro duro y la trataba secamente, porque obviamente no le agradó enterarse todo aquello. Pero sin embargo le creía y la comprendía.

- Lo sé. Y ya no quiero hacerlo. No se porqué sentí todo eso, ahora lo recuerdo y no lo entiendo, nunca me atrajo y en estos momentos no siento nada por él, es algo muy complicado de explicar, es como si me hubiese tomado un filtro de amor o algo así y ahora ya se hubiese pasado el efecto. – Bella ya no lloraba, y se secó las pocas lágrimas que habían caído.

Andrómeda lo pensó un poco, quizás eso sea, alguien que quiso jugarle una broma y le puso algo de poción de amor en el desayuno. Así cerraba todo. El hecho de que se sintió así luego del desayuno, y que la chica no entendiera por qué le pasaba eso.

- Quizás tengas razón. – Dijo pensativa y Bella no entendió a que se refería con eso, pero no la dejó preguntar porque continuó. – Quizás alguien te envenenó en el desayuno. ¿Con quién te sentaste?

- Con… Leonel. – Su hermana asintió como algo obvio. – Pero no creo que él haya sido, me habría dado cuenta. A demás estuvo poco tiempo y yo no le quite los ojos de encima.

- Mmm… ya veremos. Mañana no bajes sola a desayunar, despiértame para acompañarte.

**Queridos lectores!**

¿Qué les ha parecido?... Estuve un montón de tiempo cambiando y rescribiendo este chap. Jaja… todavía no me gusta como está… pero bueno… espero que a ustedes les guste. Pero el que le sigue… es más hot! ;D (no taanto, pero por como viene la historia)

Bueno déjenme reviews ¡porfa!, me importa tu opinión! :D

"**Insert GO" **XD

**Drome Black.**


	6. El veneno de tu boca

**Bueno aquí dejo otro Chap. Espero que les guste! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan… y para los que pasaron y no lo hicieron ¡los animo a hacerlo! Vamos que el GO no se los va a comer! XD**

**Capítulo 6: El veneno de tu boca**

Ya habían pasado dos largas semanas, y aún así Lucius no conseguía que Narcisa le hablara. No había forma de hacerle entender que Ángela le había mentido, que él nunca quiso echársela, y tampoco sabía como demostrarlo, ya había agotado todas sus ideas sin mucho éxito. Lo máximo que consiguió de la chica, fue que se riera de él. Después de ver el desastroso final del partido contra Hufflepuf, en el que él había sido derribado de su escoba por una bludgger que lanzó el estúpido bateador de Hufflepuf, seguramente no fue más que suerte, su novia se limitó a verlo en la enfermería para reírse frívolamente en su cara, acto que sabía que a él le dolería y mucho.

Se molestó tanto por ese desprecio que ahora ya no se molestaba en querer arreglar las cosas, si ella no era capaz de confiar por un segundo en él, no le merecía, de ahora en más esperaría a que ella se preocupe por su relación, ya no se haría cargo él de todo. Lo que no esperaba, era que se iba a tener que sentar cómodo a esperar, porque ella no daría el brazo a torcer.

Así paso una semana más, hasta que Narcisa no aguantó más la indiferencia del muchacho, y lo abordó en un pasillo antes de su clase de Historia de la Magia.

- Que fácil te olvidas de todo, ¿no? – El chico se sobresaltó, no se esperaba que le hable. Pero rápidamente levantó un ceja incrédulo a sus oídos.

- ¿Te parece que es "olvidarse" el estar atrás de una persona preguntándole que le pasa todo el tiempo? – Narcisa sabía que no había abordado bien el asunto, pero ya había hablado. - ¿Sabes qué?, me cansé de que no me creas, siempre soy yo el culpable de todo. ¿Cómo crees que puedo mirar a otra chica que no seas tú? ¿Qué a caso no te diste cuenta que ninguna otra me importó tanto como para insistir y tratar de arreglar las cosas? – Lucius dejó de lado su orgullo y le habló claramente sobre sus sentimientos, a pesar de que eso no le agradaba, era la única forma de comunicarse con ella. Sabía que ella se había acercado porque no soportaba más estar alejada de él, pero no le iba a ser tan sencillo, no después de lo que tardó en ir a hablarle.

- Si le llamas insistir a estar dos días diciéndome "¿qué te he hecho, qué te he hecho?" – Puso una voz de adolescente idiota imitándolo a él. - Pues no, no me di cuenta, la verdad que le podrías decir lo mismo a cualquiera. Es más, creo que le has insistido más a Rabastan con lo de las entradas para ver a los Cannons.

- Para tu información una de las dos entradas que le pedí era para ti. – El tema se estaba yendo por las ramas, era obvio que los dos querían tener la última palabra y no sabían que más decirse para no quedarse atrás. – Sabes, no se porqué estamos discutiendo aquí, yo ya no tengo nada que decirte, todo lo que siento ya lo sabes, y todo lo que NO pasó con Ángela también te lo hice saber… Aunque tú no lo creas. – siseó ásperamente. - Así que si no tienes más nada que agregar… Permíteme, debo ir a mi clase.

Sabía que era una batalla ganada, la muchacha no tenía con qué arremeter, y sabía que él tenía razón, de otra manera no se hubiese presentado. Se dio media vuelta para marcharse y una sonrisa de suficiencia se formó en su rostro, esperando dejar a la rubia boquiabierta e irritada por no saber que decir. Pero nunca se esperó escuchar lo que le dijo a continuación y menos proviniendo de ella.

- Perdón. – Dijo en una voz casi inaudible. Lentamente el muchacho se detuvo, a penas se giró un poco dejando ver su perfil, que no la miraba, simplemente oía lo que tuviese para decirle.

- ¿Cómo dices, no logré entender bien? – Claro, ahora haría valer todo ese tiempo que pasó torturándose a si mismo, disfrutaría su dulce venganza por la espera haciéndola rabiar.

- No empieces, ya escuchaste… - Cuando vió que el chico se volteó nuevamente y comenzó a caminar se apresuró a decir – Esta bien, esta bien… LO-SIEN-TO – Remarcó cada sílaba.

- ¿Eso es todo? – La muchacha se estaba irritando, ¿no le parecía suficiente que se estaba retractando, que con ese simple "lo siento" le estaba dando toda la razón? Que mal nacido, se la iba a complicar, sabiendo que ella no era para nada buena con las disculpas, su orgullo le impedía pedir perdón, pero ésta vez ya no se aguantaba más el estar peleada con él.

- Ti-Tienes razón.

- Se que puedes hacerlo mejor. – Su sonrisa ya no podía disimularse, realmente lo disfrutaba. – Me gustaría que me digas en qué tengo razón, no me queda claro. –

La muchacha se mordió los labios, como le costaba tanto hablar, parecía que le hubiesen lanzado un hechizo de trabalenguas.

- Tienes razón… En que… - Se frotaba el codo derecho nerviosa. – En que debí creerte a ti antes que a nadie en el mundo. En que no te dejo en paz con los celos. En que te culpo de todo. En que te persigo hasta el cansancio con que eres un mujeriego y siempre pienso que me engañas. En que no confío en ti lo suficiente, porque no confío en mi misma.

Lucius no entendió bien que quiso decir con eso último de que no confiaba en él porque no confiaba en ella… ¿qué acaso le estaba diciendo que si ella estuviese en su lugar dudaría o mejor dicho lo engañaría? Frunció el seño entre interrogante y enojado. En ese momento recordó que ella también tenía sus admiradores, quizá ella sí lo había engañado y por eso tenía tanta desconfianza de que él hiciese lo mismo.

Al ver como se transformaba su rostro Narcisa se apresuró a continuar aún más nerviosa por cómo la miraba. La asesinaba con la mirada y la distancia entre ellos se había acortado tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dijo siseando acercándose tanto que casi no dejaba respirar a Narcisa, la tenía aprisionada y su mirada realmente la intimidaba. El hecho de estar "separados" no quería decir que él no la sintiera suya, porque era eso justamente lo que más lo enojaba, el pensar que podría estar en manos de otro. ÉL NO COMPARTE, lo que es de él solo le pertenece a él, y no solo cortará las manos de el que toque su pertenencia, le cortará la cabeza y luego desgarrará cada tripa hasta que no quedara nada que desgarrar.

- M-Me refiero a que… a que… soy insegura – su rostro se relajó un poco pero no del todo. Aún tenía esa expresión de locura que la asustaba y la excitaba a la vez – Quiero decir, siempre pienso que vas a encontrar a alguien mejor que yo y te vas a alejar para siempre de mí. Es por eso que te celo tanto… _no quiero perderte_.

Cissy miró para abajo algo ruborizada, aunque no se le notaba por la piel tan pálida, nunca se había abierto así con alguien, amenos alguien que no sean sus hermanas.

Lucius la estrechó fuertemente, no aguantaba más esa separación. La empujó hacia la pared y la apretujó contra su cuerpo. Lentamente, y ejerciendo menos fuerza, posó sus labios en su fino cuello y dejó escapar su aliento antes de besarlo suavemente. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Cissy que esperaba ese encuentro hacía barios días. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y mordió su quijada, haciendo que él se enardeciera tanto que casi la asfixia al querer sentirla, y lentamente buscó sus labios para besarlo con entusiasmo y a la vez apaciguarlo. Los dos se anhelaban, y ahora Narcisa estaba más que segura de que él le pertenecía solo a ella, a nadie más.

Se besaban con tal desesperación que se les hacía difícil respirar, se necesitaban. Lucius subía su mano por la pierna de la chica levantando rápida pero discretamente su pollera. Acariciaba cada centímetro de piel con ambición, la tenía sola para él. El calor en aquél pasillo aumentaba a cada segundo. Solos, ellos dos, se hundían en el deseo, la codicia y la lujuria del momento.

El movimiento que sitió Narcisa cuando su novio la elevaba dejándola sentada sobre sus caderas, la hizo recordar que estaban en un lugar público y que en cualquier momento aparecería alguien cortándoles toda la diversión.

- Lucius… - Dijo casi en un susurro en su oído, con el poco uso de razón que le quedaba. Estar así con él le provocaba una sensación de placer que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Mmh?… - El muchacho no prestaba mucha atención, era más entretenido saborear el cuello de la rubia y deleitarse con esos suaves gemidos en el oído, que tanto ansiaba.

- Estamos en el pasillo… - El chico no parecía entender que había de malo con eso. – Alguien podría vernos… - Eso parecía excitar más a Lucius, pero sabía que ella se sentiría incómoda, así que hizo su mayor esfuerzo y se separó de su cuerpo.

- Tengo una idea… ¿Por qué en vez de ir a una clase aburrida de Historia, no vienes con migo y te doy unas lecciones de Anatomía? – Cissy no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¿Te haces el experto Malfoy? – Dijo con una sonrisa sexy y salvaje. – ¡Vamos a ver quién demuestra saber más sobre anatomía! – Terminó con astucia, dejando a un muchacho sorprendido, impaciente y desesperado por encontrar un lugar apartado.

0o0o0o00oo00o0o0oo0o00o0

Sus planes no estaban marchando tan bien como deberían. "¿Se habrá dado cuenta Bellatrix de que le di Amortentia en el desayuno?" pensó, pero no, estaba seguro que no. "Aunque quizás se está dejando influenciar por los sabios consejos de la entrometida de su hermana, que cada vez parece desconfiar más de todos". Andrómeda la acompañaba a todos lados, no la dejaba un minuto sola, era prácticamente su sombra. Con ella vigilando le era imposible administrarle la poción a Bella. Estuvo intentando encontrársela sola, pero no lo logró ni en dos semanas, "que chica más persistente" pensó, "por lo general uno juega al guardaespaldas por un tiempo y luego se aburre y lo deja, pero ella parece decidida a estar así hasta el final del año" siguió pensando, cada vez más desilusionado. No sabía si esperar a que Bella se canse de ella y le prohíba acercársele, algo no muy difícil de esperar de una persona tan poco tolerante, o tomar cartas en el asunto y encargarse de una vez por todas de la mayor de las Black, después de todo eso le serviría para separarlas definitivamente, porque de alguna manera era ella la que siempre trataba de solucionar todo para que permanecieran unidas.

Tenía que idear un nuevo plan, no le sería nada fácil enfrentarse a ella, ya que no lograba encontrarle la vuelta, a diferencia de sus hermanas, que habían caído dócilmente en su red. Necesitaba usar al máximo su cerebro; "inteligencia", algo que parecía faltarle, después de todo ¿qué había conseguido?, ya estaban a mitad de año y su único logro fue unir más a la parejita feliz por un lado y a Bella y Andrómeda por el otro, algo que no era para nada lo que se propuso hacer.

Leonel iba caminando, sin rumbo alguno, dejaba que sus pies lo llevaran, quién sabe dónde. Por su mente pasaban muchos recuerdos que mezclaban el pasado con el presente, llevándolo a imaginar un oscuro futuro para él. Por una parte tenía bien fresco en la memoria el recuerdo de su juramento, él parado al lado del cuerpo inerte de su padre, quien tenía una horrorosa expresión de miedo, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos redondos como platos, hinchados e inyectados de sangre. "Te juro padre, que serás vengado. Limpiaré tu nombre, torturaré y mataré a quien lo ha manchado, todo el mundo mágico sabrá que has sido tú quien descubrió la cura para la viruela de dragón y que has sido condenado y conducido a la muerte injustamente, acusado de ladrón por el mal nacido de Cygnus Black. Te juro que ese maldito caerá y morirá pobre como debe ser." Recordaba que en ese momento lloraba desconsolado entre palabra y palabra, pero ahora lo único que se permitía sentir era odio y rabia hacia los Black, y decepción hacia si mismo. "Tengo que encontrar la forma de vengarme, no puedo ser tan inútil y defraudar a mi familia. Haré que esas tres caigan en un agujero profundo y oscuro de una vez por todas, hace tiempo que tendrían que estar allí".

Por otra parte, al pensar esto último, otro recuerdo se colaba por su mente traicionera. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de rechazarlo, de eliminar todo rastro de él, pero era imposible simplemente no podía quitarse de la cabeza la escena que vivió hacia ya unos meses en el bosque, acompañado de una morocha candente muy furiosa, que desplegó todo su odio de una forma que, de alguna manera, lo dejó marcado interiormente. Hubiese preferido que lo amenazara de muerte, inclusive que lo mate antes que recibir ese beso cegador.

Dejándose llevar un poco por sus deseos comenzó a imaginarse que se encontraba nuevamente en aquél bosque, muchas otras veces lo había hecho, y siempre recordaba como Bella lo hizo estremecer cambiando su rostro desfigurado de furia, por uno más calmado y malévolo. Cuando estuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de él puso una sonrisa sexy que lo dejó totalmente confundido y excitado, nadie se resistía a esa sonrisa embaladora.

Le dio una punzada en el pecho al recordar que tan solo unos segundos después, su plan fue lanzado por la borda. En el momento en el que él trató de hablar, asustado por la proximidad de su adversaria, preguntándose porqué lo miraba así, ella lo tomó decididamente por el cuello y lo besó. Suavemente introducía su lengua lasciva dejando su sabor en los labios de Leonel, y mordiéndole el labio inferior juguetonamente se separó de él, dejándolo boquiabierto y con los ojos cerrados como esperando más. Ya estaba infectado por el veneno más fuerte del mundo, el deseo. Recordaba a la perfección ese sabor tan exquisito y sus labios carnosos de color atardecer.

Leonel volvió rápidamente a la realidad. "BASTA. No puedo relacionarme así con el enemigo, ni que fuese tan linda, ni que besara tan bien, VAMOS no es para tanto, es una chica común y corriente" se repetía una y otra vez, desesperado por salir de su cuerpo y de su mente por un momento. "¿A si?, dime… ¿quién besa mejor que ella, quién es más bella? ¿Es una chica común y corriente para ti Leonel?" ¿Desde cuando la voz de su conciencia hablaba sola y con la voz de Bella? Se estaba volviendo loco realmente. "Merlín… Será mejor que valla a dormir temprano hoy… No estoy bien de la cabeza" Rápidamente dobló por un pasillo y se dirigió a su casa.

Pero algo lo detuvo en el camino. Una puerta entreabierta le llamó la atención, se acercó sigilosamente, podía ver algunos destellos de luz rojos y la sombra de lago extraño moviéndose. Abrió un poco más la puerta con cuidado, para ver qué había allí dentro.

En cuanto se adentró en la habitación para ver mejor, hubiera deseado no hacerlo. Un hombre de aspecto morboso se giraba para ver quién había entrado. Al ver a un adolescente idiota los ojos del hombre se inyectaron de sangre tornándose rojo oscuro. Leonel, que estaba completamente intimidado y espantado, logró moverse un centímetro para tomar nuevamente la perilla de la puerta y salir disparado, pero ante el menor movimiento del muchacho, el hombre actuó.

Lo último que logró ver Leonel fue un rayo de luz roja golpeando de lleno en su rostro.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado de eso. Se quedó con los ojos cerrados, inmóvil por no saber donde se encontraba. Palpó lentamente con las manos el lugar donde estaba tendido, era algo suave y cómodo. Supuso que estaba en la enfermería, así que se decidió a abrir lentamente los ojos, pero algo no estaba bien porque al segundo siguiente algo lo golpeó en la cabeza, dejándolo nuevamente inconsciente.

**Hola mundo, gente linda!**** :D**

Se que tardé un poco en subir de nuevo… Es que después de tanto frío vinieron unos días de calorcito que no podía desperdiciar tenía que salir a la naturaleza!! XD

Chicos/as: Ya llegaron hasta acá y se comieron todo chap. No cuesta nada dejar un review, tan solo **muevan el mouse hasta la tecla que dice "GO"** y ya está… me dejan un mensajito de si les gusta o no! No importa, quiero saber que piensan para mejorar o seguir así. :P JAJAJAJA

Besos! Y buen fin de semana.

**Drome Black. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola

**Hola! ****Bueno éste chap. No es algo que se me ocurrió para hacer el fic un poco más hot. XD. No es necesario que lo lean, no afecta la historia. Y no es para nada ATP. Besos, y si lo leen no olviden dejar sus reviews :D, ¡por favor!**

**Capítulo 7: Secretos de alcoba**

Se removió bajo las sábanas apreciando su calidez, al igual que cada mañana despertando a su lado. Casi sin poder moverse por una presión externa que la sujetaba con anhelo, abrió lentamente los ojos comprobando, gracias a un destello de luz que se colaba por la ventana, que ya había amanecido. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados por mucho más tiempo, sin querer despertar de ese sueño tan maravilloso. Unas manos fuertes y delicadas, tan grandes que casi podían cubrirle todo el abdomen, la tomaban con posesión. El muchacho llevaba un largo rato despierto admirando su belleza, el perfume que desprendía su pelo con cada movimiento y ese cutis perfecto. Recorría con sus manos aquel vientre tan conocido aunque nunca olvidado o reemplazado, esa piel cálida que era tan suya.

Al percibir los primeros movimientos de la joven, Rabastan, que la miraba con apreciación, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a su novia y le acarició el contorno del rostro como queriendo dibujarlo y guardarlo en su memoria para siempre.

Andrómeda se giró con dificultad para poder besarlo en forma de saludo. Con los ojos aún entrecerrados le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Le encantaba la forma que solo él tenía de despertarla, era la única forma de olvidar lo temprano que era y estar de buen humor el resto del día.

Rabastan se separó un poco de ella para dejarla respirar, y se acomodó contra el respaldo de la cama de forma tal que ella pudiese recostarse sobre su pecho.

- Eres tan bonita y dulce… Cuando duermes obviamente. – Se rió al ver el repentino cambio en el rostro de su novia, quien pasó de un estado de ensoñación a uno de realidad.

- ¿Así que solo soy linda cuando duermo? Bien, entonces me iré a desayunar así no te causo espanto, y me voy sin darte lo que tenía pensado. – Se movió para pararse, vestirse e irse. Pero eso no le fue permitido. El muchacho la tomo, no demasiado fuerte, pero a comparación de lo que era ella al lado suyo fue suficiente para inmovilizarla.

- Nunca me niego a recibir algo por la mañana, no importa de quién venga o si es fea. – Lo dijo tan serio que cualquiera le hubiese pegado una cachetada, pero ella lo conocía y sabía que lo decía en broma, sin embargo no lo iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente un comentario como ese.

- Entonces tengo tu consentimiento para hacer esto… -

- ¡AY! Esto dolió – Dijo ofendido. – Siempre vives pellizcándome. – se lamentó con un dejo de sufrimiento. – Ya sea porque le cuente a mis amigos lo buena que eres en la cama, o por mirar a alguna de tus amigas. Siempre la termino ligando – dijo como recordando hechos pasados. - ¡AAWW AW! – Otros dos pellizcos más fuertes que los anteriores. – Después de las torturas que tengo que aguantar será mejor que me conviertan en mártir, de otra manera no me quedará otra opción que hablar seriamente con Merlín, seguramente él pensará que tengo que convertirme en Santo después de ver como sigo en pié soportando tus maldades.

Después de escuchar su largo discurso de incoherencias, queriendo reírse con cada palabra estúpida, una con menos sentido que la otra, lo observó haciéndose la malhumorada.

- Si no te callas yo misma te mataré para que comiences tu "camino santificador". – Se detuvo un momento como pensando en algo repentino. – Aunque no creo que te dejen entrar al cielo… Después de lo que me hiciste hacer anoche. – Terminó con picardía.

Ambos se rieron recordando las poses extrañas que Rabastan le había enseñado, sacadas de un libro muggle que encontró en una tienda del Callejón Diagon. Se habían pasado toda la noche despiertos disfrutando de las enseñanzas milenarias de aquel libro llamado "Kamasutra".

- Bueno para algo bueno tenían que servir esos seres repugnantes. Vale la pena perder el cielo por eso. ¿No lo crees? – Terminó. Rápidamente le saltó encima, tomándola como un lobo feroz que quería comerse a su presa. Jugueteó un rato mordiendo su piel en pequeñas porciones, dejando algunas marquitas.

- Ey Ey… Otra vez me vas a dejar como si me hubiese absorbido una sanguijuela de cuerno gigante. – El chico se rió en sus senos tirando su aliento sobre ellos. – Detente, o no podré salir nunca más de esta habitación.

- Bueno entonces no salimos. – Dijo como si fuese algo tan simple como comerse un chicle.

- Te olvidas que estamos en una institución educativa, por ende tenemos que asistir a clase. Y por cierto… tenemos amigos que ya nos odian por no pasar tiempo con ellos.

- Mis amigos no me odian… Te odian a ti. – Dijo como algo gracioso.

- ¿A mí? ¿Y yo que tengo que ver? – Era algo extraño para ella no pensó en que la culparían por alejar a su amigo de ellos. – Yo no te prohíbo que los veas ni nada por el estilo.

- Si bueno… Pero no es lo mismo de antes, obviamente ya no salgo de reventón con ellos y se viven quejando de que les falta mi rostro bonito para atraerles a las chicas. – Dijo acariciándose el rostro.

Andrómeda sabía que si lo dejaba seguir ablando el muy narcisista se la pasaría hablando de lo bello que era, así que revoleó los ojos y aprovechó la distracción del chico para escapar de aquella cama. Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha antes de cambiarse para ir a desayunar. Pero no fue sola como lo esperaba, Rabastan la siguió y se metió con ella al baño.

- ¿Me ibas a dejar solo en esa habitación tan tenebrosa? – La tomó por la cintura mientras ella se encargaba de abrir la ducha y acondicionar el agua.

- Te quería dejar a solas con tigo mismo, ya te estabas poniendo meloso y creí que querías privacidad.

-Quizás en otra ocasión. Ahora tengo que encargarme de algo más urgente. – Dijo poniendo su expresión más sexy.

- Y cual se supone que es ese "asunto urgente". – Ya lo sabía, pero también sabía lo mucho que excitaba a su novio poniendo cara de niña inocente que no sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo. Pero el chico tomó otro rumbo para vengarse por el comentario de que lo dejó a solas consigo mismo.

- Bañar a la sucia de mi novia.

- Bueno entonces comienza a limpiar lo que ensuciaste. – Le dijo olvidando el papel de niñita, bajando un poco el rostro y alzando una ceja, era increíble el parecido con sus otras hermanas cuando ponía esa expresión en su rostro, pero para Rabastan a ella era a la única de las tres que le quedaba bien.

Sin más tardanzas se metieron ambos bajo lo lluvia. Andrómeda besaba su pecho, acariciándole la espalda con las manos firmes. Con los ojos cerrados descendía por su abdomen hasta encontrarse con su erección. Apretó su trasero con las manos al sentir el contacto de su pene en los labios, y luego las trajo también hacia la erección. Aplicó presión firmemente y lentamente mientras ascendía con una mano con la otra descendía, separándose en los extremos y juntándose en el centro.

Elevando la vista desde el piso de la ducha pudo ver como Rabastan, apoyado contra la pared, se tensaba. Para más tensión, cuando él bajo la vista ella aprovechó y sin quitarle los ojos de encima recorrió la punta de su genital con sus labios carnoso. Escuchar los gemidos del muchacho la hacían entusiasmarse más, y con esa imagen que le acababa de mostrar incrementaron lo suficiente como para que ella decida dar rienda suelta a su lengua sin detener sus manos, que cada ves tomaban más velocidad. Rabastan no aguantó más y la levantó del suelo en un movimiento brusco, la elevó sobre sus caderas y comenzó a penetrarla con agilidad. Ambos entraron en clímax escuchando os gemidos del otro. Y Cuando Rabastan tomó uno de los pezones de Andrómeda con sus labios mordisqueándolo suavemente y absorbiéndolo con fuerza, no soportó más. La excitación que sentían era inmensa y al escuchar el último gemido de Andrómeda se dejó acabar dentro de ella.

Permanecieron unos segundos en la misma posición sin moverse descansando su agitación. Rabastan la besó con entusiasmo presionándola contra sí, y metiéndola bajo el chorro de agua comenzó a enjabonar cada parte de su cuerpo acariciando el rastro de espuma en su piel. Ella hizo lo mismo luego de besarlo rápidamente.

Era increíble la capacidad de Rabastan. A solas era la persona más cariñosa y graciosa que Andrómeda había conocido jamás, y en público se transformaba en lo más desenamorado y frívolo del mundo. Pero ya había aprendido a convivir con eso, después de todo ella también debía fingir ser egoísta, egocéntrica y altiva. Era lo que su familia y todas las familias adineradas, respetables y puras llamaban "cuidar las apariencias". Por eso lo comprendía a la perfección y se conformaba con disfrutar de su actitud cálida y dulce por las noches.

Luego de la ducha se cambiaron para ir a desayunar. Mientras Rabastan la esperaba, se sentó nuevamente en la cama, muy cómodo con los brazos tras su cabeza, la observaba divertido. Andrómeda lo miró de reojo con una expresión de desconfiada, y quiso saber en qué estaba pensando para sonreírse así.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Estaba pensando… Algo que me contó Lucius ayer… Pero no tiene importancia. – Por la expresión de su novia se dio cuenta que ella no sabía nada al respecto.

Si que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Decidió rehuir su mirada olímpicamente, rezando porque no le hiciese preguntas al respecto. De repente observar la punta de sus zapatos se convirtió en algo muy interesante. Era tan obvio que escondía algo que a Andrómeda le dio gracia, aunque la disimuló tras un gesto interrogante.

- ¡Habla! – Le dijo poniéndose firme y poderosa frente a él, obligándolo así a que suelte toda la información que tenía.

- No estarás esperando que te diga lo que hablo en intimidad con mis amigos, ¿o si? – Hizo una pausa indicando que no pensaba hablar. – Déjame recordarte que fuiste tú quien puso la regla de "privacidad" el día que no me querías contar porqué tu hermana estaba tan enojada con Lucius. – Arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el indignado por querer romper sus propias reglas.

- ¡Habla ya, Rabastan! A menos que quieras que le cuente a todos tus amigos quién fue el que provocó el incidente de las tijeras en sus cabellos en tercer año. No creo que les haga mucha gracia saberlo, los pobres tuvieron que esperar meses a que les crezca nuevamente el pelo.

- Esta bien… ¿Juras no decir nada? – La chica se sonrió afirmando con su cabeza. – ¡Hablo muy enserio, Andrómeda! No puedes hablarlo con nadie en absoluto, eso incluye a Narcisa y Bellatrix. – Aclaró para que luego no haya excusas de que sus hermanas son la excepción.

- Si, Rabastan. Te lo prometo que no hablo con nadie, pero cuéntame de una vez. – dijo impaciente.

- Bueno resulta que Lucius llegó de muy buen humor ayer por la tarde a nuestra habitación. Obviamente le pregunté a qué se debía aquella felicidad que invadía toda la habitación asfixiándonos a todos. Y…

Se tocaba las manos algo nervioso no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar frente a lo que tenía para decir. El que ella se sentara a su lado no mejoró su situación, ahora se preocupaba pensando en que si no le gustaba la idea lo tendría más a su alcance para ahorcarlo, así que se alejó un poco hacia atrás disimulando que era para que ella tuviese más lugar para sentarse y prosiguió.

- ¿Y…? – Lo incitó a seguir entusiasmada por llegar a la verdad.

- Y… Él nos reveló que estuvo con tu hermana esa mañana. – Rápidamente se cubrió la cabeza por si la chica le revoleaba algo que estuviese a su alcance.

- ¿Que, que qué? ¿Me estas diciendo lo que yo creo que me estas diciendo?

- Drome… No te vallas a enojar… Yo no tengo nada que ver. Tu hermana ya no es una niña. – Cada vez tomaba más distancia y se ponía más nervioso, pero ella sin embargo no se movía estaba congelada mirando un punto fijo en la alfombra. – A demás cuando cumpla años se comprometerá con Lucius, no es algo malo, es natural. Nosotros también lo hicimos antes de comprometernos, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Claro… - Estaba atónita, porqué su hermana no se lo había contado, ella siempre le dio confianza para contarle esas cosas y a demás en varias ocasiones le aclaró que ella no estaría en contra de lo que hiciese. – No estoy enojada Rabastan, deja de alejarte, eres un exagerado. – Le dijo mirándolo extrañada.

- ¿Por qué Cissy no te dijo nada? Creí que tú serías la primera en saberlo. – dijo acercándose y tomándola de la cintura.

- Eso mismo quisiera saber yo… Pero bueno, quizás simplemente no tuvo tiempo, o estaba ocupada haciendo deberes. – No lo dijo muy convencida pero se consoló pensando que se lo iba a contar en el momento que ella creyese indicado. – Bueno, que tal si vamos a desayunar… me muero de hambre.

Y tomando de la mano a su novio lo llevó hasta la puerta para salir de ese cuarto.

**Espero** **que no se hayan impresionado mucho y se queden con una imagen pervertida de mí XD. Jajajaja. Vamos yo se que estaban esperando esto!! ¬¬ jeje**

**Besos.**

**C.A.**


End file.
